


Where we fall

by Loveyoupurple



Category: ARMY - Fandom, GOT7, bts, redvelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyoupurple/pseuds/Loveyoupurple
Summary: In which Luna Rose made a mistake that she will take to the grave, a secret she will hide from the boys... That is until things start shaking up to which Luna must start to tell the truth or let everything unfold all because of... her.





	Where we fall

“We all make mistakes. Mine were just bigger than most. No one. Not one single person can blame me. But they can... them. It was a mistake, something I should pay for even if it meant... my life.”

So let me tell y’all how and why I’m talking... well more like being interrogated by the cops. Look everything that happened to the boys recently isn’t my fault. Sure, they can blame me for my past, but I will never let them blame me for what... she, has done to them.

You see I understood everything from the beginning, that if I took this job that was offered to me, by all these big companies, I would be making good money. 

What kind of job is it? Glad you asked. See many companies started to worry when a big accident happened to one of the biggest stars in k-pop, that basically put him and his band members at risk. Nothing tragic happened but he did end up in the hospital with a few cracked ribs, and a broken arm. My job is to make sure none of that ever happens again... well at least to the artist and companies I’m working for. 

How did the accident happen? Who was the group it happened too? Who or what caused the accident? Why do I keep asking these questions for you? Well I’m glad too know that you’re curious.

As for what kind of accident it was, car accident. What group did it happen to, BTS. Who or what caused it? See, that’s the funny part because it was me, I caused the accident, but y’all have to understand that I was young and naïve. I was manipulated into it because of her. She wanted the boys, but I was so in love with her, that I did whatever she asked of me. Don’t get me wrong, I knew it was wrong from the beginning, but I wanted to make her happy. Little did I know that I was just her pawn and I would be hurting one of my biggest inspirations. People, who I would learn to love as, regular 20 year olds. Who I would learn to love as... friends, and even a lover.

I should have know. I should have know that she, never loved me, or anyone because all she wanted was them. No she didn’t love them, she loved the thought of them just like any other person out there. You see, I like to put these people into 3 categories. The first level: Fans. See fans are just people who like to listen to there music but it like an every now and then kind of thing. The second level: Stans. These are the people who have fan accounts, and stream their music, and basically are the reason the artist continue being, well artist. And last and most certainly the least, level three: Sasaengs. The worst of the worst, they don’t care for safety or privacy, pride, shame, or living people for that matter. All they care about is themselves and the artist they hurt.

You see I was, keyword was, a sasaeng fan but not really. I only did it because of her, the flights, the stalking, the paying, the stealing, the watching, the pictures... they were all for her. I was so fucking naïve to think if I did all of this she’d fall for me too, but she didn’t and people were hurt because of what I did for her. 

Anyways, after the accident, I went to some people and they got me off the grid. What grid you may ask? Lets just say I don’t exist anymore, at least that’s what the government told me. You see I went to the government, confessed everything so that I could help them catch these kinds of ‘fans’. As everone knows, K-pop is a big money maker for ,South Korea. So if word got out that Sasaengs, had a big market beneath the big companies, fan would boycott all these companies so that can take charge and fight against these sasaengs. 

So in fear, that one of their biggest investments might be in danger, they made me part of a small, and secret organization. We call ourselves GH (The good hackers), really we aren’t good we’ve threatened, and showed the government many times before but we do what we are paid for. Saving, and protecting this industry. 

So when I was assigned a job protecting BigHit entertainment, I knew something was wrong. I took the risk, and thought this could be a way to redeem myself, and I accepted the mission. I knew the bigger, and more famous they got the more angry she grew. I knew this was my chance to change things, and hopfully take her down. Hopefully take this whole system down... and maybe then I could live in peace. Live a normal life.

So where was I? Oh yeah! I guess this is how it all started. So grab a seat this might take a while.

It all started when...


End file.
